Life
by Angelina56
Summary: Eddie Janko has been shot outside her apartment building and is fighting for her life as Danny and Baez search for her shooter who killed Eddie's friend who lived down the hall from her. Will Eddie live or will she die. Will Danny and Baez catch the person who shot Eddie and killed Eddie's friend. Will Jamie lose Eddie or not. Who knows read and find out.


**Life**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Blue Bloods._

A/N: Hey everyone this is my second blue bloods story I hope that its okay guys. This story is gonna be an AU story. Don t worry people I'm still writing my other blue blood story I just wrote this and had to post it. I'm not a medical professional sorry guys. Hope you all like it.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _Saturday November 7,2015_

Its a cold Saturday night in November in New York city lots of people are out and about having fun and eating dinner.

Eddie Janko wrapped her coat tighter around her body as she moved through the crowed street toward one of her favorite Pizza places around that was six blocks away from her apartment building.

Eddie always loved the city at night when all the lights where on and people were out enjoying themselves although the cop in her wished that they all would be careful and travel in groups of three to be safe on the streets of New York after dark. She herself had her off duty weapon on her in case she needs it.

Eddie smiles as she see's a few couples young and old pass her on the streets holding hands and so in love with each other that it gives her hope that someday that she and her partner at work will be together and just as in love and happy as the couples passing her on the street.

Eddie keeps on walking toward her destination the pizza place where she going to get her dinner for the night before she heads home for the night.

* * *

 _15 min's later (7:15pm)_

 _ **Outside Morgan's Pizza**_

Eddie reaches her destination and stops just short of going in to the pizza place. Her body frozen and her eyes wide at what she see through the glass window of Morgan's pizza.

Tears sting Eddie's eyes as she watches the scene before her every own eyes. Her heart breaking and dreams shattering at what she's witnessing from the outside of Morgan's pizza.

Tears fall from Eddie's eyes as a silent sob leaves her throat as she watches her partner Jamie Reagan from work passionately kiss a blonde that looked like she could be an model.

Eddie couldn't take it any long her feet and body no longer frozen in shock moved taking her back the way she came toward her apartment totally forgetting about the pizza she was going to get for dinner.

Eddie steed picked up to a full out run as more sob's left her throat and her chest tightened and physically aced at the pain and heartbreak she's feeling at this moment.

She ran as fast as she could in her 4 inch high heel boots down the streets toward her apartment building passing by alleys and businesses and people on her way home.

Jamie Reagan had just unknowingly broken his partners heart in to a thousand little peaces without knowing it.

* * *

 _Else Where (7:20pm)_

Henry Reagan having dinner with his son Frank, granddaughter Erin, great granddaughter Nicky, great grandsons Sean and Jack. The only ones missing from the dinner was Danny, Linda and Jamie who were Busy tonight.

Danny's at work with his partner Baez at the 5-4 they have the night shift this weekend and in to the next week. They are out riding in a squad unmarked car about waiting for orders to come to them or a crime to take place as they pass by.

Jamie's out having dinner with his girlfriend of 2 months at one of his favorite pizza places that his partner Janko first took him to about 7 months ago not long after it opened.

Linda was at work at St. Victor's covering a shift for another nurse who had a last minute obligation that she had to attended to. Frank and Henry are watching Jack and Sean tonight for Linda and Danny.

* * *

 _ **Outside Eddie's apartment building (8:05pm)**_

 _Upper West Side_

Eddie slowed her run down to a normal walking speed tears and sobs long gone for the moment as she took deep breaths after all that running she did as she approached her apartment building.

Eddie smiled at Megan a teen who lived in her apartment building just down the hall from her as Megan reached the steeps before her and started to make her way up them.

Out of now where shots rang out and Megan fell forward on the steps and stopped moving. Before Eddie could pull her off duty gun out and look around for the shooter Eddie felt intense pain go through her before she blacked out and fall to the ground wounded with blood pooling around her from her gunshot wounds.

Eddie and Megan are on the ground badly wounded while their shooter got away on foot.

* * *

 _2 min's later(8:7pm)_

Danny and Baez arrived at there crime scene outside of Eddie's building on the upper west side it is a nice building that Danny and Baez could never afforded to rent it's a building that wealthy people live.

As they got out of there car they could see lots of people behind the crime scene tape cops going about there business.

They ducked under the crime scene tape and they saw a body face down on the steps and a big pool of blood on the ground near the steps with medical pads and wrappers on the ground near the pool of blood.

Danny and Baez stopped near the steps of the apartment building as an detective approached the two of them.

"Detective's Baez, Reagan." said Detective John Gayle as he came to a stop next to Maria Baez as Danny and Baez turned to look at him after he called there names.

Danny and Baez came face to face with a detective they've met a few time's who was nice to them and helped them out when they needed it.

"Hey Gayle what have we got here?" asked Danny as he and Baez took out there pads and pen to take notes on what happen here tonight.

"Well, multiple calls came in to 911 at a little past 8 tonight people reporting hearing gunshots outside their building. The first cops on scene arrived to see two women down with gunshot wounds and the gunman no where to be seen. Officer Thomas and his partner Officer Flores from the 3-4 heard the call about shots fired a block away from where they were and they responded to the call. They called for back up before they each made there way over to a victim after making share the scene was clear. Officer Flores reached the gunshot victim on the steps before her partner Officer Thomas reached the victim in the ground near the steps. Officer Flores then checked to see if the victim on the steps had a pulse but found none. She then told her partner that she found no pulse on the young lady on the steps and then she made her way back down the steps and over to her partner who finally reached the victim on the ground. Officer Thomas got down on the ground next to the young blonde women on the ground checked for a pulse and found one a weak one but a pulse none the lease. They called for a ambulance and then tried to stop the bleeding. They did that until back up arrived and the ambulance.

The DOA's name is Megan James 17 years old leaves in this apartment building on the second floor apartment 126. she lived alone her parents are dead died in a car accident earlier this month." said Detective Gayle looking from the teen on the steps to Danny and Baez.

"Okay, what about the second victim the one whose pool of blood this is on the side walk?" asked Baez not looking up from her writing to look at the detective they were taking the case from.

"Officer's Thomas and Flores didn't have time to look for one they were trying to stop the second gunshot victim from bleeding out. They didn't have time to after the ambulance arrived,but they did get a gun off of the second victim. They ran it and it came back to an off duty officer. My guess is that it was her off duty weapon that she has on her tonight. I also guess that she didn't have time to pull it before she was shot herself." said Detective Gayle looking at the two Major Case partners near him at their current crime scene.

Danny and Baez stop writing and look up at Detective Gayle who stop talking and was looking at them. This just became personal for them a fellow officer was shot tonight and an 17 year old girl lost her life in the processes.

"What's the officers name?" asked Baez tensely as she and Danny hoped it wasn't someone they new personally.

"It was an Officer Edit Janko from the 12th Precinct. She's being taken to St. Victor's hospital as we speak." said Detective Gayle as he watched Danny and Baez look at each other with dread in there eyes when he said that officers name and he new that they new the fallen officer.

* * *

 _ **Bay Ridge**_

 _Reagan House (8:08pm)_

Dinner had just finished at the Reagan dining room table and dessert was about to be served momentarily.

Erin, Nicky, Sean, Jack and Frank all set around the table in there usual spots talking to each other as Henry went in to the kitchen to get the dessert for everyone.

Henry came in to the room with the dessert that happened to be bakery bought cheesecake when Frank's cell phone went off.

Everyone heads snapped to Frank as he grabbed his cell phone a read the caller ID to see who it was.

"Sorry, guys I have to take this call." said Frank as he stood up from the table to take this call in another room.

Everyone in the dining room watched Frank Reagan answer his cell phone just as he exited the dining room.

"Garrett, what's going on?" asked Frank as he exited the dinning room to take his phone call in private.

Erin, Nicky, Henry, Sean and Jack look at the spot that Frank disappeared out of their sight.

They wondered what was going on that Frank's staff from his office called him during his dinner with his family on his day off.

"Who, wants cheesecake?" asked Henry trying to get his family's attrition off of his son and his phone call.

"I, do pop's." said Nicky as everyone looked at her and then to Henry as he cut the cheesecake up in pieces.

"Okay, anyone not want any cheesecake?" asked Henry as he looked at his family setting around the table before him.

"Pop's, I think everyone wants some of the cheesecake." said Erin looking at her grandpa before giving him a smile.

With that Henry out a piece of cheesecake on the plates and passed them out to those at the table.

* * *

 _3 min's later (8:12pm)_

Everyone was eat their cheesecake when Frank came back in to the room and let out a big sigh as he made his way back over to the table and his family.

Erin, Nicky, Jack, Sean and Henry all looked away from there cheese cake and up to Frank who had just taken a seat in his chair at the table.

"Dad what's wrong?" asked Erin looking at her father trying to read his face but having no luck.

They all watched him look at them then down at his phone and then back at them before he spoke.

"Garrett called to tell me that one of my officer's was shot tonight outside their apartment along with a civilian the civilian died at the scene. The officer was off duty at the time they were shot." said Frank as he watched his family faces as they took in what he just told them.

"Who, was it Francis?" asked Henry as he looked at his son from across the dining room table.

"It's Jamie's partner Officer Edit Janko." said Frank as he watched everyone at the table stop eating their cheesecake and drop their spoons back on to their plate as they looked at him.

Erin, Henry, Jack, Sean and Nicky all looked at Frank in shock at what he just said about Jamie's partner.

They were shocked that someone shot Jamie's partner Eddie Janko. She Jamie's second partner to get shot and they don't now if Jamie can handle losing another partner after Vinny Cruz.

"Oh... my.. god... Dad does Jamie know?" asked Erin still wrapping her head around Eddie Janko the women that she and Danny used to tease Jamie about liking as more then a partner.

"Yes, he does know. Danny's already told him and he's on his way to St. Victor's now." said Frank looking at everyone at the table as he said that.

"That's good." said Erin relived that her baby brother knew and was on his way to the hospital to see his partner.

"Well, what are we waiting for lets get going guys Jamie and his partner need us." said Henry looking at his family at his son's dining room table.

Everyone at the table looked at him after he said that to them.

"Yes, they do, but my detail are on their way here to pick me up and take me to the hospital." said Frank as everyone at the table looked at him and nodded there heads in understanding at what he just told them.

"Okay, will follow you and you detail dad." said Erin as she and everyone else looked at Frank when she was talking.

Frank nodded his head okay as he and everyone at the table got lost in there own thoughts as they waited for Frank's detail to arrive and take him to the hospital with them in a car behind them.

* * *

 _ **St. Victor's hospital (8:35pm)**_

Linda had just finished with a patient and was waiting for another one when she heard the call over the ER radio that made her happy that her husband was a detective and that Jamie wasn't on shift tonight.

 _St._ _Victor's we are in route with a gunshot victim with multiple gunshot wounds and possible internal bleeding. The gunshot victim is an off duty police officer. We are about 2 min's out..._

* * *

 _ **2 min's later (8:37pm)**_

Lina Reagan a few ER Doctors and some other nurse stood near the ambulance entrance and waited for the ambulance that was coming in with the wounded police officer.

The doors opened and two EMT's came in with an blonde haired female officer in her mid to late 20's and in street clothes with multiple gunshot wounds.

Linda did a double take of the young officer on the gurney and realized that it is Jamie's partner Eddie Janko from the 12th Precinct.

"Officer Eddie Janko, 25 years old. Shot 3 time's once in the left shoulder bullet's still in there. Once in her left upper arm it's a through and through. And the third shot was to her right side bullet's still in there as well." said the female EMT as the doctor's and nurse's grabbed on the the gurney as it moved the the hall toward the Trauma rooms.

"I lost her pulse." said the male EMT as the ER attending nodded toward the officer on the gurney.

Linda understood what she's being told hoped on the gurney straddle Eddie her brother-in-law's partner and started giving her CPR as they headed to the trauma room.

Linda knew that Danny, Frank and everyone else would now about an officer being down even if she was off duty when it happened. She also new that Danny would mostly be on the case with his partner Maria Baez. She hoped that Eddie survived this and Jamie would get his head out of his ass and get together with her and bring her to Sunday dinner once Eddie's healed thought Linda not knowing that Jamie had just broken his partners heart in to little peaces.

Linda kept giving Eddie CPR as they entered trauma room 2 doors closing behind them.

* * *

 _Trauma Room #2 (8:38pm)_

The gurney that Eddie and Linda are on stopped in the middle of the room toward the back wall of the trauma room.

"She got a pulse guys." said Doctor Kelly as Linda hopped off of Eddie stopping CPR as it is no longer needed.

Linda moved around the female EMT and a few other people and started to insert another IV in to Eddie Janko's arm because the one the EMT's put in blow just as Linda had gotten off of Eddie and the gurney.

Just as she had gotten the IV in Eddie came to gasping for breath as she grabbed Linda's right wrist to everyone's surprise as she turned her head to look at Linda with pain filled eyes.

"Give her 5 of morphine right away." said Doctor Kelly as he and everyone saw the blond off duty officer tighten her hold on Linda Reagan's right wrist.

The EMT's took there stuff and left the doctors and nurses to do there jobs. While nurse Morgan got the morphine for Eddie as Linda tried to calm Eddie down by using her free hand to rub Eddie's hand that held her wrist.

"Can't... breath...Mrs...Reagan...please...don't...te..tell...Jamie... don't..wont...to... see...him." said Eddie gasping for breath as she squeezed Linda's wrist and Doctor Kelly run the ultrasound over Eddie's body after having take her coat of and cutting her shirt off to access her injuries.

"Her lungs are filling up with blood. We need to put in a chest tube. Somebody get me a chest tube tray now!" demanded Doctor Kelly as he handed the ultrasound wand back to the nurse who gave it to him in the first place.

"Keep looking at me Eddie everything going to be okay. Don't try and talk you just lay there and let us take care of you." said Linda as she saw Eddie was getting ready to talk again as some blood came out of the side of Eddie's mouth.

Linda was doing everything in her power to keep Eddie calm as her friends and co-workers worked on Eddie trying to keep her alive.

She new that Eddie was most likely going to leave a bruise on right wrist from all the squeezing she was doing at the moment. She also new that Eddie might not remember doing this when she wakes up later.

Linda watched as the chest tube tray was brought in and handed over to Doctor Travis who was next to Linda and who is also a third year ER Resident.

She watched as he placed the chest tube in Eddie's chest on the right side above the gunshot wound on Eddie's right side.

Linda watched as more lots of blood came rushing out of the chest tube as good amount of it spraying on her clothes before the chest tube was secured in place.

Linda watched as Eddie's face paled from slightly pale to a ghostly while and the monitor beeped crazily and then the heart monitor beeped a in a single line indicating that she flat lined just as she let go of Linda's wrist and her body went limp.

* * *

 _Seconds later_

Linda watched as the gurney carrying Eddie left the trauma room rushing toward surgery to remove the bullets inside Eddie and to repair the damage done to Eddie Janko.

Linda took deep breaths to catch her breath after that trauma as she thought about what just happened to Officer Eddie Janko. She also thought about what Eddie had just said to her about not wanting her to tell her brother-in-law Jamie that she was hurt and about not wanting to see him.

Linda took off her gloves with Eddie's blood all over them as she thought about what could have happened between Eddie and Jamie that made Eddie not want Jamie around her or to now that she's hurt.

Linda was pulled from her thoughts by a new nurse that's only been working at the hospital for a few weeks come in to trauma room 2.

"Linda, there's a few police officers and others out in the waiting room wanting answers on the off duty cop and I don't no what to tell them. Would you please go and talk to them." asked the young nurse now older then 25 as she looked at the older Blonde nurse who had blood all over her blue nurse scrubs.

"Sure, Lauren I'll talk to them." said Linda as she through away her bloodied gloves and followed Lauren out of the Trauma room

They went there separate ways outside the trauma room inside St. Victor's.

* * *

 _ **ER (8:48pm)**_

Linda stopped at the nurses station to cheek something on the computer like Doctor Kelly told her to.

She looked up Eddie's medical files that they had in the system from other visits to the this hospital.

Linda got what she need before she got of off the computer and headed to the ER waiting room where cops were waiting for news on Eddie Janko.

* * *

 _ **ER waiting room (8:50pm)**_

The ER waiting room was full of police officers some in uniform and others in suits among the people in the room where Jamie Reagan and some other family's.

Jamie had found him a set a chair in the waiting room as he and other officers from his precinct and others stood around the room waiting for news on a fallen officer aka his partner Eddie Janko.

Janie was lost in his thoughts not paying attention to who was coming and going from the ER waiting area.

All the sudden the waiting area went silent and an Lieutenant called out.

"A tent hut." said a Lieutenant as police officer but Jamie who was lost in his thoughts as he thought about his injured partner snapped to attention as the Police Commissioner and Jamie's father entered the ER waiting area.

"At ease." said Commissioner Frank Reagan as he made his way over to his youngest child with his father, daughter and grandchildren behind him and his detail.

The other Cops went back to talking among themselves as Frank Reagan came to a stop in front of his youngest child with the rest of his family coming to a stop on either side of him.

"Jaime." said Frank Reagan as he looked at his youngest son before him who was slumped in his chair with his arms crossing his chest deep in thought.

They waited for Jamie to look up and acknowledged that his father the police commissioner is before him speaking to him.

"Jamie, son." said Frank as he put a hand on his youngest shoulder and gave it a squeeze hoping that would get his attention and pull him out of his thoughts.

Erin, Nicky, Henry, Sean, Jack and Frank all watched as Jamie's body tensed and then his head snapped up eyes locking on all there's, before he relaxed the tension leaving his body as he realized that it was his father's hand on his shoulder as he called his name trying to get his attention.

"Oh, hey guys." said Jamie voice fool of emotion as he looked at his father, grandfather, sister, niece and nephews before him.

"Jamie, how's Eddie doing?" asked Erin taking a set next to her younger brother leaving the other set on the other side of him open for someone to sit in.

"I have no idea no ones came and told me or anyone else anything," said Jamie glancing at his sister while his father set down on the other side of him in the empty set next to him.

"That's okay Jamie someone will came and tell us something soon don't worry to much she's in good hands Jamie." said Erin as she reached out and took her baby brothers hand and gave it a squeeze before placing there hands between the to of them as she held his hand giving him support as he waited for news on his partner.

* * *

 _Seconds later_

Erin spotted her older brother and his partner Maria Baez making their way over to her and the others near Jamie without stopping to talk to any of the other cops in the waiting room.

Frank looked away from his youngest and around the waiting room full of cops and a few civilians. His eyes landed on his oldest son Danny and his partner Detective Baez as they neared where he Jamie and the rest of the family were in the waiting room.

Danny and Baez stopped near Jamie and the rest of the Reagan clan that surrounded Jamie.

Jamie looked to his father setting next to him with worried and scared eyes before he opened his mouth to speak to him.

"Dad what if she doesn't make it?" asked Jamie not able to say his partners name old loud as he looked at his father trying not to lose it in front of a room full of cops and his family.

"I don't no son, but lets not think like that Jamie. Officer Janko's a strong women son. I have now doubt that she will fight to live." said Frank Reagan as he looked at his youngest child and wishing he could take away his pain, but he cant all he can do is be there for him now matter what happens.

Everyone watched as Jamie nodded his head okay at what his father just said to him.

"Dad's right kiddo. Janko's a strong willed women she wont give up without a fight Jamie. All we can do is pray that she'll make it, but its up to her and the big man upstairs what happens." said Danny to his kid brother as everyone looked at him as he looked at his brother and spoke to him.

Before anyone could say anything Linda Reagan walked in to the room making everyone in the room go quiet.

Baez, Erin, Jamie, Frank, Sean, Jack, Danny, Nicky and Henry all look up when the room went silent to see the others in the waiting room looking at something at the entrance to the ER waiting room.

They watched as some of the officers moved and they saw Linda making her way over to them dressed in her blue nurse scrubs that are covered in blood.

Everyone in the waiting room watched as Linda Reagan approached the group surrounding Jamie Reagan.

Everyone watched as Linda came to a stop in front of Jamie and next to Nicky and her husband Danny with everyone's eyes on her.

* * *

 _A/N: thanks for reading this first chapter of my second and new blue bloods story. More to come guys hope its okay._


End file.
